


♡ Making Canon My Bitch ♡

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I hate how this stream turned out, It's Tommy what do you think, SBI family dynamics, Swearing, Traitor TommyInnt (Video Blogging RPF), but the sbi villian arc /j, i am making canon my bitch and you all should too, no beta we die like lmanburg might tommorow, that was a joke everyone is doingsuch a amazing job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Canon's a bitch, might as well make it yours.Philza and Technoblade get a call past 3 am.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 270





	♡ Making Canon My Bitch ♡

**Author's Note:**

> i am screaming mentally but that is okay :)
> 
> (M this is for you)
> 
> sorry not sorry It's short

Phil stared at the ringing communicator placed on the table with trepidation. His oldest was staring at the device with a blank look in his eyes.

"Should we answer it?" His son's words were monotone like they always were, but he could hear the hurt buried beneath it. He understands, why wouldn't he when his youngest's name was flashing across the screen?

When he had peaked out of the window to see Technoblade walking towards the house without Tommy following him he knew something was wrong. He just didn't expect to learn about Tommy betraying them. His son had always been loyal to those that earned it, he wondered what Lmanburg did to earn his son's loyalty, after all it only seemed to take things from him. 

So here he was, it was past three in the morning and it was pitch black out as well. The only sources of light were the fire and the dimm light the comm screen provided. 

"Do you want me to be there for the call?" His words were soft and kind, in the hopes it would help make his eldest relax. He got a nod in return. "Should we let him speak first?" He got another nod as Techno warily reached for the comm to accept the call. 

The second he did so a sob was heard from the speakers. The two stilled as they stared wide eyed at the device. 

"Techno." Tommy's voice was quiet and his breath kept hitching, like he was trying to prevent sobs from happening. "Techno you know I didn't betray you right?" 

Based off the doubtful look on Techno's face he didn't believe it. 

"I promise I didn't, I just saw an opportunity to be useful or some shit and took it. I thought I could be useful if you had someone on the inside telling you about what all their plans were." His words were still quiet but they were spoken quickly like in doing so he would get the point across quicker.

He saw the guilt and understanding flash across his oldest's face and understood. Tommy had inherited Wilbur's skill for acting and charisma, even if not many knew it. He could rally people to follow him with a single speech and fool those not in the know with words filled to the brim with so many lies it would be considered idiotic to think of the words as false.

"I understood, kid." He was slightly surprised at the blatant lie. "I went along with it, you know what you're doing." The choked sobs of relief broke his heart, and he guessed it broke Techno's too if the wince at the noise meant anything.

It was quiet for a while, the only noises being the crackle of the fireplace and the soft sniffles coming through the speaker.

"You aren't really siding with Dream, are you?" His son's words were filled with so much pain and hurt and all it did was make him despise Dream more.

"Not really I promise, he just thinks we are kiddo." Phil would have laughed if not for the surprise he felt. Technoblade being soft was unheard of. The softest the hybrid had ever acted towards him was the times he would loudly kill a baby zombie for him, his relation to Wilbur showing bright. To see him using words so softly toned and to Tommy no less, the boy he would whack on the head with a wooden sword when he was too loud, brought fear and amazement to him.

Amazed that Techno could ever speak like that to anyone, and Fear for whoever hurt Tommy enough to make his eldest think it necessary to talk like that.

**Author's Note:**

> You have to remember that because the multiverse theory was proven right that that means there is a universe where that thing you want to do happens, where tou give into the urge to die your hair. Make your canon your bitch. It is your world and we are simply living in it. 💅🏻💅🏻💅🏻


End file.
